The Red Opal
by firewalker32
Summary: Many say to find a red opal that really shows the fire within is a rare occasion but, what if no one found that rare stone until it was too late. You see this red opal is none other than Lily Evans. She has a power within her that would make Dumbledore
1. Pack Up and Leave Again

Many say to find a red opal that really shows the fire within is a rare occasion but, what if no one found that rare stone until it was too late. You see this red opal is none other than Lily Evans. She has a power within her that would make Dumbledore's look like nothing. Not based on OOTP. L/J  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. This plot is my own and I have not taken it from anyone. If you do not like my story I am sorry and please don't sue me for it. I know the names of some of my characters are in other stories also but the characteristics and personalities I give them I decided on my own and did not use other people's ideas. Thank you!!  
  
It's Time to Pack Up and Leave Again  
  
A girl woke with a start sweating profusely and breathing heavily. She had dark circles under eyes from nights on end without sleep. She never slept well any more because of what has been happening to her ever since she found out she was a witch. Lily Astrid Evans was 15 years old and had long flowing auburn hair and amazing emerald eyes that were the windows to her soul. She was around 5' 9" with a body that every girl could only dream of. She had three tattoos: one of a sun and moon connected surrounded by three stars on her lower back, another of a Triquetra (searched charmed symbol under google to see a picture) on the back of her right shoulder, and one on her left upper arm of a dragon. She also had two piercings in both ears and a third on her left ear on the cartilage. She was the lead singer of the group know as the Goddesses in the muggle world. At school she was the leader of the group known as the untouchables because though they were the prettiest girls they pretended to be miss goodie two shoes so no one would get close to them but this was far from who they really were. Lily can also do wandless magic but only her and her friends know that. Lily was also an illegal animagus. Unlike most people though she could change into four different animals. She could become a phoenix, a white tiger, a panther, or a fox.  
  
Looking at the clock she slowly got up and made her way to the shower, where she stayed for the next hour. It was 7:30 when she decided to emerge from her shower. She quickly got dressed in some blue snap up pants (snaps on side), a white shirt, and a pair of white flip-flops. She made her way out of her room and down the hall to her best friends room.  
  
"I love you too, Patrick," whispered Jen. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her face – SPLASH!!!  
  
"What the fuck!!," screamed Jen as she sat bolt up right in her bed and scanned the room for the reason she why she was all wet. Her eyes fell on her hysterically laughing so-called best friend.  
  
"Oh Patrick I love you so much," said Lily in a very high-pitched voice.  
  
"Shut up," mumbled Jen as her checks burning bright red.  
  
"What is all the noise," asked a groggy Bella as she walked into the room.  
  
"Our dear little Jen has a crush on the famous Patrick Brown," Lily answered smiling sweetly at Jen who was in turn glaring daggers at her.  
  
"WHAT!!!," screamed three girls at once. The two new arrivals were their other friends Mel and Jess.  
  
"But that is not humanly possible you hate his guts," said Mel.  
  
"I know but, it's not like anything is going to happen because personally I don't want to be one of is one night girlfriends," said Jen.  
  
"Good. Well now that is settled I think you guys better take a shower because we are leaving to go to the train station at 10'oclock and personally do not want to repeat the incident in first year again," said Lily now in a far better mood than when she woke up.  
  
Two hours later they were ready to go.  
  
"Michael can you take us," asked Lily.  
  
"Sorry sis I have quiditch practice and if I'm late again the captain will have a cow."  
  
"That's fine because now I have an excuse to drive my baby to the station," replied Lily.  
  
Jen was ready first out of the rest of the girls. She came down wearing a knee length skirt with a white blouse and sandals. Jen or Jennifer Apalla Cooke was 5'8" and had shoulder length black silky hair. She had ice blue eyes that when you looked into them it almost felt as if your heart was frozen. She also had two piercings in each ear and had a tattoo of a Triquetra on her right shoulder. She was the lead guitarist in their band Goddesses. Her animagus form was a beautiful black panther.  
  
Next came Bella or Arabella Artemis Figg. She was wearing kakis with a plain black t-shirt and black flip-flops. She was also 5'8" and had a little past shoulder length brown hair with beautiful swirling chocolate brown eyes. She also had her ears pierced and had a tattoo of a Triquetra on her right shoulder. She played the drums in their band. Her animagus form was a lioness.  
  
After Bella came Mel or Melanie Athena Patterson. She was 5'7" and had mid back dirty blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. She had both of her ears pierced and had a tattoo of a cross with a Triquetra in the middle of it on her right shoulder. Mel was wearing white capris with a dark blue whiff beater. She also played the guitar in their band and her animagus form was a cheetah. She was also a 6th year prefect.  
  
Lastly came Jess or Jessica Aphrodite Farrington. Jess was 5'7" and had layered shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She had both of her ears pierced and had a tattoo of a cross with a Triquetra in the middle of it on her right shoulder. She dressed in a long flowing white skirt with a pink tank top (the kind with thick straps to hide the tattoo). She was the back-up singer and her animagus form was a leopard.  
  
You see they were called the Goddesses because each of their middle names which was the name of a Goddess. Their names all had a meaning to them that went with their animagus form: Astrid meaning the goddess of war and power, Apalla meaning the goddess of the moon or night, Artemis meaning goddess of the hunt, Athena meaning goddess of wisdom, and Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. Lily was the most powerful out of all of them but when Jen, Bella, and her combined their powers it said they are unstoppable. Mel and Jess are their protects and healers. They have the power to heal them without a wand or another tool regular healers use.  
  
They all piled into Lily's dark green convertible and headed to the train station to platform 9 ¾. As they pulled into the station they all put their hair in a tight bun (very similar to Professor McGonagall's) and put glasses on to make them look more studious. When they were all ready they piled out of the car and without any muggles seeing Lily shrunk the car and put into her bag.  
  
Okay this is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think. In the next chapter I will introduce the boys. I'm pretty sure that Astrid is not the name of a real Goddess but I like that name and I also didn't know the name of a goddess that did have those traits. Also the girls can do magic outside of school and they can have muggle electronics in the school. Also I'm not real sure on how to spell the professors names so if you know please tell me. THANK YOU!!! Please, please review!!  
  
~Firewalker32 


	2. Bloody Hell

Bloody Hell  
  
"Bloody hell Padfoot. What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked a very irritated James.  
  
"HOGWARTS," screamed an overly excited Sirius.  
  
"What time is it?" inquired James.  
  
"9:30," replied Sirius innocently (ha ha yeah right).  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! And you didn't get me up earlier," screamed James.  
  
"I thought you wanted your beauty sleep because God knows your need it because even with all the extra sleep you would never amount to anything of my beauty," replied Sirius.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"But I don't need to because I hear it everyday from countless girls."  
  
"No you don't all the girls think I am much hotter than you," stated James.  
  
"No they don't they just tell you that to make you feel better," said Sirius.  
  
"Do not!!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!!" screamed James pulling a t-shirt of over his head.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"BOYS IT'S TIME TO GO!!" screamed Mrs. Potter from the downstairs.  
  
"OKAY," they yelled back.  
  
"Do not!!" replied James starting up their old argument.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
And that's how they arrived that the train station. With a very looking irritated Mrs. Potter. Whom both boys had yelled at when she kindly asked them to stop their petty argument.  
  
The Goddesses quickly made their way to the barrier and onto the train trying to find the compartment that they all could sit in with no one to bother them. They finally found a compartment in the very back of the train where few people go.  
  
"Home sweet home," sighed Lily.  
  
"Maybe for you, but this past year when you were gone was fucking boring for us," said Jess.  
  
"Well it's nice to know I was missed," replied Lily smiling slyly.  
  
"Yeah. You never did tell us what happened last year," said Mel.  
  
"I know you guys haven't stopped bugging me all summer about," said Lily.  
  
"Well tell us and we will stop," replied Bella.  
  
"Fine. Well you know how my dad hated that I was girl so when I was 13 years old he signed me up for this army-training thing in the US and said I was older than my age so I could get in. He said 'It was to make me stronger and more man like' so that summer I went. I wanted to prove to him I was weak so I became the best in my class, but I became so good that they put me on a list so if they ever needed extra soldiers in a war then I would be one of the first contacted. So last year that is what happened. They contacted me and I went."  
  
"Holy shit," whispered Jen.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Bella.  
  
"I didn't want you to feel differently towards me," replied Lily.  
  
"Girl we would never be that shallow," replied Jess.  
  
"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me," said Lily.  
  
"This is great in all, but we are getting a little too mushy for my taste," replied Jen lightening up the mode in the carriage.  
  
"So Jen do they have any open positions this year on the quiditch team?" asked Lily.  
  
"No not this year, but next year they are going to have two opening spots. One for chaser and one for beater and of course I will get the beater spot," replied Jen cockily.  
  
"Probably. Lily you really should go out for chaser; you have a great arm," said Mel. "Thanks, but you know I hate flying. It's enough that I have to watch my brother fly around on some thin piece of wood," replied Lily.  
  
Just then they heard aloud bang coming from outside in the corridor and shortly after five breathless boys came running into their compartment.  
  
"Did you see his face? or what you could call a face," gasped out a boy who was still trying to control his laughter. He was 6'4" and he had spiked up black hair and lovely ocean blue eyes that made any girl fall in love with him immediately. His name was Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot to his friends because his animagus for was great black dog that most people thought to be the grim whenever they might see him.  
  
"It was bloody brilliant," said the next boy. He was 6'3" and had dark brown hair and gray eyes. His name was Patrick Finnegan a.k.a. Strips because his animagus form was a tiger.  
  
"Whose idea was the tentacles?" asked the next boy who had sandy blonde hair that fell down into his soft baby blue eyes. He was 6'2" and his name was Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony for he was a werewolf, the reason for why his friends were animaguses. He was also a 6th prefect.  
  
"That brilliant idea would be mine," replied the next boy in the bunch. He had light brown hair with light hazel eyes and was 6'2". His name was Gus Riley a.k.a. Snuffles because his animagus from was a gray wolf.  
  
"And that was only the first to come out if many this year," said the last boy of the group. He had messy black hair that stuck up at the weirdest angels. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. He was 6'4" and his name was James Potter a.k.a. Prongs because his animagus form was a brilliant white stag.  
  
They called themselves the Marauders and were known as the biggest pranksters in the whole school. They of course were all in Gryffindor and were all going into their 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
A small little cough from behind them informed them they weren't the only ones in the carriage. They turned around to see the untouchables behind them.  
  
"So ladies have you finally given up on having your nose stuck in a book?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Have you decided to grow up?" shot back Bella.  
  
"Ouch, it bites," replied Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you and your little friends run along now so we can be left in peace," said Mel calmly, as Lily and Jen were restraining Bella from killing Sirius.  
  
"I don't think we will," said James, "because I for one am quit comfy."  
  
"Shut up, Potter and get the fuck out of our carriage," spat Lily.  
  
"Evans is that you? We messed you last year," replied James sarcastically.  
  
"Fuck off, Potter," replied Lily.  
  
"Touchy aren't we Evans? Come on guys we have better things to do," said James getting up and heading for the door.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Grrrrrr. I hate Potter. He always makes the best of days the worst," complained Lily.  
  
"Great now we are going to have to spend the rest of the ride hearing about Potter," murmured Bella behind her hand to Jess.  
  
"Tell me about it. I thought we might be able to go a whole day without hearing about him but I guess not," replied Jess.  
  
"We better get use to it we have the whole year ahead of us," said Mel entering the conversation.  
  
"Do you remember where we put the ear plugs?" asked Jen out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I wish," replied Bella.  
  
"Great. Just great," said Jen.  
  
An hour later the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. The patter of feet could be heard as the students made their way off the train and to the waiting carriages and the first years to the boats.  
  
"Come on guys I don't want to be late for the feast I'm starving," urged Jess.  
  
"Your always hungry so what else is knew," said Mel as she ducked a blow to the head from the offending party.  
  
So what do you think? Sorry I cut the descriptions of the characters a little short I just hate writing descriptions. Oh and Peter is not going to be in my story because I hate that fat ugly cow, but if you really have a problem with that then I will add him since you are the one that is reading the story. I also added the other two boys because the other all the girls need to have a man. There is also going to be 10 girls in each year and same with boys so 20 students per year per house.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers because you really made my day when you reviewed!!  
  
Aria-wolfstar- Thank you!! You were my first reviewer!! I tried making a Lily that people don't use.  
  
Musicizdbest- Thank you!! I also really love fics about cool powers that's why I decided to write one. lol  
  
Weird-but-Wonderful- Thank you!! I'll try not to become one of those people that never update. 


	3. Welcome

Welcome

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts.  I hope this year is as exciting as last year.  I have a few announcements before we eat.  Firstly, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students.  Also Mr. Filch as added some new items to the list that are not allowed in the school.  I would also like to congratulate this years Head Boy and Head Girl.  Lastly, we have a student rejoining us this year that was unable to be here last year, Miss Lily Evans.  Dig in," said Dumbledore as he took his seat and watched the students for a few minutes before being swept into a conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"I thought he would never stop talking," complained Jess as she pilled food onto her plate.

"I swear he makes his speeches longer each year," said Bella as she stuffed mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Don't get too full.  We have to stay up all night pigging out on food form the kitchens," said Jen.

"WHOOPIE!  Girls night," screamed Mel.

"That reminds me.  Did you guys ever work on the room?" asked Lily.  Judging by the guilty looks her friends had on their faces they hadn't even thought about it.  "Okay.  If you guys didn't work on the room last year, what did you do?"

"Well you see we didn't know what to do so we pretty much worked on some music and stuff," replied Jen.

"Oh.  I see," said Lily.  "That's okay because now I get to decorate it any way I see fit."

"Shit we screwed ourselves," mumbled Bella.

"Okay Patrick, how many more girls do we have to date before we break the record for most girls dated," asked Sirius.

"Not many, but unless you want to date a first year or a Slytherin we are going to have to date the Untouchables," said Patrick.

"This could be fun," said James eyeing the girls down the table from them.

"I'm in," said Sirius and Patrick.

"I don't know guys," replied Remus.

"Yeah, now the girls have their leader back there is no telling what they might do," said Gus.

"Are you fucking kidding me they are all a bunch of prudes," replied James.

"Fine we're in."

Sorry it has been soo long and I'm sorry it is a really short chapter, but I have had serious writers block for the longest time.  Please review.  Hopefully I'll be updating a lot more now.

Luv ya all,

Firewalker32 

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Loser-me-ushi**

**I'm not the weakest link**

**Swishy willow wand**

**Livie**

**Lily and James Potter**

**Musicizdbest**

**Hyper-activebluechipmunk**

Jupiter's Wanderer Makoto 


	4. Changes

Changes  
  
"Okay I think there needs to be a balconing, a living room type area, and then it should be midnight blue with the ceiling enchanted like the great hall. What do you think," asked Lily as she rattled off her ideas.  
  
"Sounds good to us," said the rest of the group.  
  
"On the count of three everyone concentrate real hard on changing it. Ready. One.........Two.........Three." They all concentrated on changing the room and in a blink of an eye it was transformed.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's amazing and-  
  
"Bloody brilliant."  
  
"I want to change my bed," said Mel.  
  
"Me too," said Jen.  
  
"What about us," pouted Jess and Bella.  
  
"Different colors," inquired Lily.  
  
"Hell yeah," they screamed.  
  
With those words spoken the beds instantly changed color. The beds had silk down comforters with matching pillows and see through curtains. Lily's bed was a deep emerald green. Jen's bed was a royal ice blue. Bella's bed was black with a light sprinkling of sparkles covering it. Mel's bed was a deep purple and lastly, Jess's bed was fire hot red. The girl's mouths dropped open the minute they took a look around their room after they completed the rest of the spells for finishing touches.  
  
The room had 5 walk in closets, a sitting area complete with couches, it had a big screen TV (they put a spell on all muggle devices allowing them to work in school), there was a bookshelf that had all types of advance magic books on it, a stereo with rows of CD's on racks above it, a glass double door leading out onto a balconing which they were also able to access the roof by, and another a door leading to the bathroom. The bathroom had 5 shower stalls, 5 vanity tables with sinks, and in the middle of the bathroom there was a giant tub/pool/hot tub (likes the prefects bathroom).  
  
After the girls had admired their hard work they sat on the couch eating ice cream and talking about their summer and what Lily had miss the previous year.  
  
The boys were was up very late that night discussing pranks they were going to pull on Snape and how to get the girls.  
  
"How about we do the old chicken prank," supplied Gus as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"No we've used it too many times already," said James.  
  
"I've got it!! How about we have him sing to Evans and then have him ask her out," exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Excellent. That has to be your best idea yet," said Patrick.  
  
"That's not saying a lot since he doesn't have many ideas," said Remus.  
  
"Hey now. That is not true. I am Sirius-The-Great-And-Mighty-Sexy- Intelligent Black," replied Sirius as he puffed out his chest, but it was immediately deflated by James who poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Okay so what about the girls," asked Gus.  
  
"We need to find out stuff about them," said Remus.  
  
"Well that should be easy just go to the library you'll find them there," said James.  
  
"Never. I am never going into the library. Do you know how much that will damage my reputation," asked Sirius.  
  
"He's got a point," said Patrick.  
  
"Do you want to sneak into Dubledore's office and look at their files," asked James. "It would be the easiest way." "I'm in. This could be fun."  
  
The next morning Lily got up early and went running around the quiditch pitch. She always went running in the morning or evening because it always cleared her head.  
  
When she returned to the room 30 minutes later she quickly hopped into the shower. When she got out the rest of the girls where waking up.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy heads," Lily said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Why the bloody hell are you so cheerful," asked a grouchy Bella.  
  
"Because.........I don't know," answered Lily. "But hurry up I'm starving."  
  
Thirty minutes later they were all ready and heading down the stairs to the Great Hall not expecting what to happen when they got there.  
  
"I heard there is this new-  
  
"I love you, you love me, we are a big happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, I hope you love me to," interrupted Snape while singing and dancing to Lily. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
By now the entire student body was in hysterical laughter. They expected Lily to run out of the Great Hall very embarrassed, but they were in for a big surprise as a resounding crack was heard through the hall. Snape fell backwards clutching his now bleeding nose and whimpering in fright.  
  
"Potter, Black, and Finnegan you better start running because when I'm done with this piece of filth I'm going to kill you," screamed a very pissed off Lily.  
  
With that the Marauders ran out of the hall as Bella and Jen held Lily back.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! Thank you to my reviewer for last chapter: jameslvr 


	5. sorry

SORRY EVERYONE BUT I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE DECIDE IT IS NOT GOING THE WAY I WANT IT TO, SO I WILL START A DIFFERENT STORY THAT WILL BE SIMILAR TO THIS ONE , BUT A BIT DIFFERENT ALSO. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER. I'M SORRY TO ALL OF YOU THAT LIKED THE STORY, BUT I JUST DIDIN'T! THANKS A LOT,

FIREWALKER32


End file.
